


The New Customer

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe meets a new person</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Customer

She caught his eye as soon as she walked in the door and he watched her as she walked across the room. She was just another person coming in for a drink at the end of the work day. Only she wasn't. She sat at the end of the bar where Methos usually sat and chatted with him and others around her. She nursed her drink like a person who didn't want to go home, or didn't have anything to go home too. He knew how it felt, in fact, it was one of the reasons why when he opened the bar, he chose to work until closing. Besides MacLeod made it easy to watch when he came in for a drink.

When her glass was empty, he slid another in front of her. "On the house," he said when she shook her head. He liked her company and would pay for her cab home if he needed to, just to have her stay a while longer.


End file.
